Llama de pasión
by Sagira Morpho
Summary: Adrien decide regalarle un regalo un tanto extraño a su querida novia, este es el símbolo de su amor que es como las llamas, mientras mas crece mas difícil es apagarlo, este siempre se vuelve mas caliente y feroz, como reaccionara su novia al saber tan controvertido significado


_**Llama de pasión**_

Desde que comenzó mi relación oficial con Adrien nada a sido normal, por un lado solo nos podemos ver en ocasiones en las que nuestros padres deciden, sin mencionar esas pequeñas veces que salimos con mentiras ligeras, como olvidar cuando les dijimos que íbamos a estudiar, pero en vez de eso recorrimos todo Paris.

Si soy sincera conmigo misma diría que a veces lo siento lejano, el desaparece cuando ocurren los ataques de los akumas, nunca escuche de su boca ese te voy a proteger con mi vida no te preocupes estoy aquí, nunca le dije cuanto quisiera que nos acercáramos un poco más por no oprimirlo.

Porque el es mi primer amor, mi primer novio.

-Toma-Me lo entrego y se fue, parecía muy nervioso.

Espere a estar sola en mi habitación para ver que era ese extraño regalo, era un rectángulo envuelto con papel de regalo, adornado de una cinta, que terminaba con un moño.

Al abrirlo me quede con una cara de decepción, siendo sincera esperaba algún peluche o algo no una simple vela de un rosado suave casi blanco.

El día siguiente lo busque por todas partes hasta que llego la hora de esgrima, el me evadió todo el rato, no se acercó a decirme nada, ya cuando la clase estaba acabando nos fuimos a cambiar, no se como me cambie tan rápido que fui la primera en salir espere en los casilleros hasta que apareció.

-Adrien, si tienes algo que decirme dímelo en la cara, no te ocultes.

-Kagami, no te estoy ocultando nada-di unos cuantos pasos hasta que quedamos tan juntos que sentía su aliento en mi rostro.

-Eso no te lo creo, se te nota en el rostro, si quieres terminar con nuestra relación dilo de una vez, no soporto que te alejes de mi.

-No quiero que termine lo que tenemos-Me abrazo, agradecía que no vea mi rostro, porque lo sentía muy caliente-la razón por la que me he estado a apartando de ti es porque me siento nervioso, sabes?

-Por qué?

-Porque, creo que me pase de la raya al darte mi primer obsequio.

-Si solo era una simple vela, que tiene de especial.

-Sabes, la razón de que te de la vela es que quiero que nuestra llama de amor nazca, quiero que lo que siento por voz esa tan intenso que cada vez la llama crezca y en vez de apagarse se eleve, hasta el punto en que nadie sea capaz de apagarlo.

Las lagrimas empezaron a salir no las podía parar, estaba muy contenta, perdí un poco la estabilidad hasta que me senté y el quedo de rodillas mirándome, sus ojos eran capaces de ponerme a su merced el rato que quisiera.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta más?

-Si, cuantas mas mejor- con cada silaba se iba acercando a mi rostro de manera peligrosa a mis labios.

-Por qué el color?

-El rosa porque nuestra historia ya está comenzando-con eso dicho me planto un beso, en donde pude sentir la suave textura de sus labios, el beso comenzó como una invitación a algo más profundó.

-Chicos el profe… lo siento continúen-Un compañero nos interrumpió, rompiendo con toda la atmosfera.

Resulto que el profesor nos llamo para decirnos que fuimos elegidos para representar a la clase.

Después de eso las velas nunca faltaron, poco a poco su tono fue siendo mas rojizo, hasta un rojo oscuro casi negro, que cuando le pregunte porque tanta intensidad, basta decir que ese día fue el origen de nuestra primera gran alegría.

_**Espero que le haya gustado.**_

_**Desde hace mucho tiempo que quería hacer una historia de esta pareja, pero no encontraba su historia adecuada.**_

_**Gracias por ser ese gran motor:**_

_**Manu, Carol Jeniffer Grandchester , Hinaru16241, LizzyFan, miragold292, marichat2019, Nikopelucas, Luna-9215, Neko lila, , Hkt29, ChrisBooth-Grey, ImHollyBlue, Taniachan92, El escritor brucest, .g.98, mesias619, , reika kagene, Luna Hyuga2, MR97, PitZahad, fvcr91, Harmonstarstar, Lolatina, , Kitina, Myru Lenny, Melocotones.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
